Vulnerable
by tealhaired1
Summary: So were finally year my dear SEto. were five months form the alter and yet i've never felt so closed off from you.


Summary: Kaiba get hitched at age 17 to his feisty, business like girlfriend ofafter four year of on and off dating. He knows of her dark side of a rape and pain only not how it affected them so much. Can his heart stay tuned to her after what he hearts/

December 31.

We got back from Londan with a week left of winter break left, as usual the newpaper fed on the story of me and Seto like sharks. Thing started to return to some for of normality, the guys and I hung out, I worked at home more often, went to the collage to finish up my law degree. I gradated when I was sixteen. Thhen jumped into my double major I constant work to get farther in life and school.

As for the wedding we had it plan for this summer in July when Seto graduates. I hadn't focused much on it. Many, paparazzi, asked if I reget my desistion seeing who I chose. I rolled my eye even tonight as I review the bugets and check my mail. Junk and fan mail, some about something screwly going on in America. Zepher and Tea move to New York City to toi resestablish relationship that my mom and dad set up. Eventually they'll have another HQ in New York City. Tea is focusing on mucis and dance, while taking care of their twin they had by mistake. I trusted my brother with the billion I gave him to do something with it, he's resroucfull and assertive. One of the many quities that are needed to thrive in this bloody career.

As for my other sibling, Kaiser and Mokuba I have now in france to attach string to a vast paper industry for the week. I sighed in content, closing my eyes, it been 7 year since I heard and met the man I'm marrying. Mom said I was marrying a man by the name of Kaiba. Mom hate people chosing for her, so did I. when she did when I was 10 and I loved to France where my mom's root came from. They said the Noah died and bright boy name Seto would take his place. I chuckle, if I went back and told my mom that her daughter at age 19 woulod end up marrying the son a vast arms making industry, now a gaming indutrsy she died of a heart attack. Hell I'd have a heart attack.

Sakura and Duke are engage or he promises to marry her. They had the most normal romance and love, they met in high school over that stupid ass egg project a year ago. The girl that my sc hool were sure pissed that their Dukie is taken She are 15 now, despite her age she will graduation next year. Duke's set to gruauate the same time seto is. I have now complaints Zepehr has some but that the big brother side of him. She plan to with in the fashion industry, that prefect she'd more of a girly girl in the way she dress. Plus she has equisted taste for other teen fashon and bussinuss elegance. Duke would be working on building Dungon Dice Monster empire.

Call me proud and a cluking mother hen but am seeing on successful they are now, eve if their not as long as they don't loss the people they love.

I leaned back in the swwival chair, rolling my neck it popped from the stress of cranking at the computer. I need taller desk. I spunt it around then got up taking a few step forward to face the spetecular view of Domino at night. My office was set on 50th floor, the wall were 9 inch bullet proof glass, giving me a nice view of the night lights. In a distance I could see Seto's Kaiba Corp the light turned on, another late night. I looked at my watch 10:00 I rubbed my eye and started to pack ing up. I shut down my computer before saving and re saving a file I had to work on for Zepher. Then check three time just for resaurance. I learn it good to have back ups for our back ups, I learned. the hard way.

I took the elevator down, tapping my foot listening to the elevator music play. The door opened up to the dark lobby the reception desk that sat in the middle of the white and light silver room. i strolled past, brief case in hand. I never bothered with the limo unless it for a gala. o much rather drive myself. The night officer pulled the Mercedes convertible up to the building, he handed me the key without a glance and kept a watchful eye until I got in. to anser the question I asked before I never have regret about this, never did never will.

i drove across town pick up a knock off version of chinese food, and stopped at Kaiba Corp building, seto was watching leaning against the building. He climbed in, and I light press the gas pedal. I watch for ice patch along the way.

Back hoem the hosue was quiet. I tossed my bag in the study of the library. I reach up and grabbed the clip from my hair, letting it fall on my back. I looked a hot bath, more of a soak in hot foamy way. It a rare chance I get to do this since I just shower dry off and get dress. I had a glass of stoch on the counter close to me, I know I'm still under age, I'm an adult now or older teen It help that he was behind me sitting on a stool rubbing my shoulders.

"What is it going to be like with us together for twenty thirty year, Kaiba." I sighed leaning back to look up at him. He smile a guentant smile, I return it back. he neverstop being the asshole he is completely but him smiling is enough for now. He lean in and whispered. "It will be amazing."

I took a sip of the golden brown luquid letting the burning feeling calm my fizzed nerves.

I got out of the bath and dried off with a towel after Seto left the room. I slung my head over letting my hari fall over, I wrapped the towel around my head. I grabbed the robe hanging on the hook on the other side of the room. downstair Seto separated the chisnese off from the foam contain it came in. he had some on a small plate and some for me.

We sat watching Saturday Night Live, an American broadcast that pokes fun of current world event. Some of the actor became famous from this comedic show. I sat curled up now it him on one sid of the couch in the main TV room. My knees draw to my chest with the plate sitting on my knee caps. Seto was leaning on the arm of the couch. His plate sitting on the glass coffee table, he had his arm around my shoulder. The towel I had wrapped around my head now on the white carpet. I had to go upstair to change into a bra and boxer shorts. I drank the last of my now watered down scotch and place it with the plate. I sughed, grabbing the plate and stack it with the other one, rolling my side my head in his lap.

"Aelita will out ever start calling my first name permenatly?" he asked amused. I always had a habit as everyonje did to just call him kaiba, except mokuba. The surname just seem for approinat for people who were lower than him. His first name was only reserved for only the closest people which before was his brother.

"Depend I'll always call you that of you make me mad, Seto." The name flipped of my tounge strangely, it will be weird for our kids.

"Beside who name are we taking anyway? No way I'm going for a hyphened name.": he said his arm resting on my back. I exhaled. "Normaly the girl take after the guy name tradtionaly." I thought of how it would sound. Aelita Roxanna Kaiba not bad though. Seto Steel, sounded weird and look weird spelled. At least we wouldn't have to change the embradry on the door we had. SK, Seto Kaiba or Steel and Kaiba.

"Have you thought of a wedding dress?" he asked.

"Nope." I said bluntly.

"Cake?" he asked eye brow raise.

"No."

"Location?" he said exasperated.

"Nada."

"At least the invitation."

"I'm thinko fa small wedding composed of just friend and if my relitives would come, my family." I rolled on my face face up at his chest. "Seto don't worry we'll get this done. I'm not wanting anything big. Do you want to set up a budget?" He laughed at this question.

"Aelita I'm fucking rich we don't need a budget." That was true no that I'm admit it to the asshole. I love the man with all my heart but he's an asshole to the core.

"Honeymoon?"

"Anywhere i can be with you." I said seductively, rising up so I was sitting on his lap. I press my lips to his, he reacted immend kissing back,he leaned back so he was laying on the couch. I craled over with my on top of him. His hand snaked behind my head holding me in place. He bit down on my botton him, I opened for his as he explored my mouth. I preffered it this way I didn't like taking things slow anmd gentle. I guess you could call me masochist, I cup his cheek deeping the kiss. I press my stomach into his, he groaned in pleasure. His other hand lowered to my ass. He gave it a squeeze I brokefrom his exploration fo my mouth in a gasp. I blushed.

He looked concern. He had every right to be concerned with the knowledge that my old client were just a few floor down in his building.

I hated how scared I was of this.

"I'm, fine Seto just reflex." I said breathly

I had the maid and cooks go home for the next week so we could have some time alone. I wrapped my arm around his neck pecking his lips lightly. "I don't want to lose you Aelita." He said his arm wrapping around my waist securing me to him. It was ramdon but I love it.

I closed me eye enjoying the touch of his arms, I inhale a lungful of his luscious smell. A hint of office with paper, and a dash of cologne, that was Seto. I snuggled closer to his body, feeling the material of the tank top he had on. I felt safe in his arm.

"I've never felt this safe in a long trime." I mutter choking. He pulled he closer to him.

His touch was no longer cold to me, he didn't feel like an open freezer door every time I was with him. His icely heart still cold on the outside, was melted away. In turn he melted mine from the rough teen years of force overachievement from my hatfull aunt for 2 and the BD from the men who help keep the light on is the house we had.

I'd still have night terrors and mares about them but they're people and my soon-to-be-husband to hold me. I'd never feel alone, scare or inscure. Afraid that someone like me could ever be touch in intimacy or in love. Scare because I'm not a virgin that I could ever enjoy sex with the man I love. I have my family and friend and most improantly I have seto and his brother. I couldn't asked for more thank that.

"I don't want to lose you either Seto." I said nuzzling the crook of his neck.

Our releationship though strange starting out stood the test better or worse than any boy meet girl bond. I worked for him and he found me out though Zepher from the same project that brought us together. We're two broken halves finding fullness in one another. Two people mending other other while repair himself. As cliché as it sound, but it sound just right.

We watched the ball drop on TV, we even counted along.

"should we head up to bed?" he asked. I pushed him down, nestling on his chest.

"I'm comfortable, its to cold to move." I mutter snuggling in closer to him.

He groaned before giving in and laying his head on a seat pillow and I snuggled on top of him my head on his chest.

Heart beat in sync with another as the snow fell outside.


End file.
